Alter goes to Malachor
This is how Alter goes to Malachor in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon. awakens as Bradey enters Bradey O'Diesel: Alter, you're being ordered to go to Malachor immediately. Alter: Tell Lord Vader I am on my way. leaves as Alter prepares we cut to Alter's shuttle landing on Malachor exits and approaches Vader Darth Vader: I sense that we have a great destiny to strike a deadly blow against the Jedi Order. But we must act swiftly. and Vader enter a room as he speaks to him Darth Vader: Only the presence of someone who destroyed you, would allow you to sense this ripple through time and space. Alter: My old nemesis, Starlight Glimmer. Darth Vader: Yes. Starlight has come to Iego. Although why, I do not know. We shall, however, use the tragic memories that once existed in your mind to allow others to see things that we otherwise could not. Alter: How can this be done, Master? Darth Vader: It is an old art of the Dark Side. out his hand I need but a drop, for the ritual to begin. his hand and starts chanting the old art of the Dark Side and Alter use their Force lightning on their Sith Sorcery Darth Vader: Now, concentrate on Starlight. Bring all of your focus to her. Alter: But won't she sense our presence? Darth Vader: That may be, but we shall come to her with a familiar face, one she may be eager to see, one who knows the answers for the question she seeks. scene changes to Starlight in a chamber which Starlight sees her father Starlight: Dad? to him Firelight: Please, help me, Starlight. I've been imprisoned for so long. Starlight: Do you know who did this to you? Firelight: What if I could tell you who the Sith Lord is? Starlight: The Sith are captivated by the physical realm. Firelight: He knows how to achieve what you seek. Starlight: The Sith have nothing to show me. Firelight: We shall see. circle of blue fire surrounds her as "Firelight" reveals to be Vader Starlight: Vader. she faints and suddenly wakes up in a Republic gunship Captain Rex: There was no question. The ship was carrying Alter. We've scanned the area, and he's meeting with someone ''inside ''the temple. Mac Grimborn: Good work, Rex. Starlight: What happened? Mac Grimborn: We've intercepted a transmission calling Alter to Malachor. We suspect that he is meeting with his Master, Darth Vader. Starlight: Then capture them. The time's come to discover Vader's identity. Mac Grimborn: And if they escape? Starlight: Then we'll execute them. We'll end it now. gunship lands on Malachor Starlight: Move in. move in Captain Rex: I've got two confirmed targets. Be ready for addtional unfriendlies. move right in as Vader notices them Darth Vader: It appears we have.... Company. activates his lightsabers as Mac activates his they fight, Starlight confronts Vader Starlight: Looks like Bowser made a clone of Darth Vader. Darth Vader: You cannot stop what is to come. Starlight: We'll see about that. her lightsaber activates his they clash, Mac slashes Alter and kills him helps out and slashes Vader's mask, revealing that Darth Vader is Deviot Starlight: What? Deviot?! ritual ends as Vader removes his mask Alter: It seems that we failed to break Starlight. Darth Vader/Deviot: I didn't know. I thought now would be right, my Lord. Alter: She is strong. We will need more time if we're to defeat her ''and ''the Jedi. Darth Vader/Deviot: Yes, you can count on me.... Master. grins Category:Scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Duel Scenes Category:Lightsaber Duels Category:Battle Scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era